


Pretend

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Chosen droubble for slashthedrabble’s In the Dark of Night challenge. 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Very slight Spoilers, for BtVS S7Chosen.

In the dark of night, I pretend I’m  _her_.  
  
It’s easy, because he calls out her name mid-groininess and afterwards . . . he holds me.  
  
He’s grieving and lonely. We’re  _all_  grieving and lonely, even Faith and Principal Wood. Looking for something - someone - to help us keep it together. That’s why he comes to me every night, right? It’s not because he, you know, loves me or anything. That’d be ridiculous. No one loves me. They just feel sorry for me, like Warren said.  
  
But Warren’s dead. Good riddance.  
  
I have  _him_ , now, even though it’s only in the dark of night, even though it’s not  _my_  name he calls out. I’ve been called worse names while being fucked, so . . . it’s no big. She died saving me, which makes her death kinda meaningless, but while lived, she was brave and true. Now that she’s gone, she’s mourned and missed.  
  
I know I’m just her substitute, a temporary placeholder for a good and wonderful woman who died too soon. If my life has a theme, it’d be that.  
  
But, in the dark of night, when he’s holding me tight, I pretend.   
  
I pretend I’m wanted and loved.   
  
I pretend I’m  _her_.


End file.
